Truly Together Forever
"Truly Together Forever" is an Extended Universe oneshot, written on March 24, 2018. This takes place 77 years after the Rebellion. Summary Full Text (Takes place 77 years after the Rebellion) '' '' August 13, 1122 Ninety-eight-year-old Grey Hertha Bergman-Felman…former Chief of the Haligan Tribe and former Lady of the United Revolutionaries…tilted her head back as the wind pushed back her waist-long snow white hair. The warm summer air greeted her as she and Shadow soared through the sky. It had been a long time since she and Shadow had flown together. With the passing years and both their aging bodies, it had become quite a task for both the former Chief and her loyal Night Fury to take off into the skies for a flight that it was almost rare for them to fly. Today, however, felt very different. Grey and Shadow both silently agreed that today was the perfect day for two 98-year-olds to fly to the mainland. “Such a beautiful day, isn’t it, Shadow?” Grey finally asked. Shadow crooned in response as she flapped her old wings. Even after not flying for some time, the old Night Fury was keeping them both in the air. Granted, their altitude was lower than how they used to fly, but it was still an enjoyable flight nonetheless. “We should be getting there soon,” the old woman finally said leaning back against her seat. When it became harder to sit up by herself, her oldest son, Sven, insisted that the village blacksmith make a saddle that allowed her to recline if needed. Of course, Grey was at first against it, but now, she had to admit that it was nice of her family to think of her like that and that it did help stop her straining her aging body. “Of course, given how old we are…it might take longer…” She laughed at her little joke. Shadow chortled in response to her sister’s joke. Soon enough, their first destination became visible on the horizon. The vast land has changed in the last 77 years, but that gaping hole where Perch Hall once stood was still there. She could never forget the tragic events of the witch attack…when Orskaf Donz unleashed Kiri’s witch powers upon the Rebellion. Only 1/3 of the Rebellion perished, and the camp was destroyed forcing the survivors to move to the Dungeon. As soon as Shadow landed near the piece, Grey slowly took her sword and stepped down using the sword as her cane and walked toward the piece of land with flowers in her arm with Shadow behind her. The former Chief knelt down and placed the flowers on the ground, and then both she and the Night Fury bowed their heads in a moment of silence. “I know I’m a couple months late, my former comrades,” Grey finally said. “Travel has become quite difficult in my old age. I can hope that you all have found peace in Helheim.” There was another moment of silence before Grey finally stood up again. “Come on, Shadow,” she said as she mounted her Night Fury. “We have another important place to visit today.” The former Chief and her Night Fury traveled North to the Everglades, and much like where Perch Hall once stood, the land was slowly changing as well. Time had a way of changing things, especially over the course of 77 years. The Grounded Dungeon was nothing but ruins…standing empty and abandoned after its last occupants finally left the bunker the Goddess of Helheim herself made for them during the days of Ragnarok. Shadow landed near the rotten building, but Grey did not dismount her and simply surveyed the structure. It was easy to see that time had indeed not been kind to the structure, as there was no sign of its former glory, and Grey was grateful for that. This dungeon was no longer the intimidating structure that loomed over all the prisoners and those outside it, and it no longer represented High Central’s cruelty. Grey smiled at that thought. “It may have served as a refuge for us during Ragnarok,” she mused as she gently pet Shadow’s head, “but this dungeon is where it needs to be…hidden and stripped of what it was before the Rebellion.” Shadow crooned in agreement leaning into Grey’s touch. “Still though…no one can deny the good memories we had in this old thing…” Grey said after a moment of silence. Another moment of silence passed as Grey and Shadow looked up at the building one more time, and then, the silence was finally broken when Grey took a deep breath and looked down at her Night Fury smiling. “Well, I don’t know about you, girl,” she began, “but I think it’s time we head home. Traveling is not as easy as it used to be, and our family is waiting for us, I’m sure.” Shadow crooned, and without hesitation, she flapped her wings slowly taking off into the sky allowing Grey to turn around and to look at the Grounded Dungeon one last time. She smiled and turned back to the sky in front of her. It was time to head home to Haligan Island. Back on Haligan Island, the former Chief and Grey’s successor paced back and forth along the cliff overlooking the docks. It had been a couple hours since his elderly mother…his 98-year-old mother took off on her just-as-elderly Night Fury toward the mainland. Sixty-nine-year-old Sven Felman looked up into the sky one more time for any signs of Grey before resuming pacing. “No sign of Nana?” a voice asked from behind. Sven jumped as he turned around only to find his sixteen-year-old granddaughter, Sassa, Erik’s daughter. “Oh, Sassa,” he said breathing a sigh of relief, “you shouldn’t scare your old grandpa like that.” Sassa giggled as she walked over to Sven. “Sorry, Grandpa,” she replied, “Grandma and Great-Aunt Dagny sent me to look for you. So, back to my original question, no sign of Nana?” Sven chuckled. “No, my dear,” he replied placing an arm around her and kissing her head, “not yet.” “They’re probably on their way back now,” Sassa suggested trying to ease Sven’s nervousness. “Perhaps, I just worry because your Nana gets tired easily, and it’s been a while since she has flown this far with Shadow.” “True, but Shadow would never let anything happen to her. They’re sisters after all, and Papa is probably watching over them and making sure they get back okay.” The former Chief sadly chuckled at the mention of his late father. It had been only 10 months since he passed on, and ever since then, Sven and his younger sisters couldn’t help but feel the need to keep a close eye on their mother. That wasn’t to say that the entire family didn’t care because they did. They all wanted to help take care of their matriarch, but since it was their mother, Sven, Dagny, and Kari worked to make sure that their mother was happy and healthy in her elder years, especially when she was alone without her husband. She had Shadow, of course, Warren, Asha, and the entire family, but Grey obviously missed her husband with all her heart. “Yes, I’m sure he is,” Sven finally said aloud. Before Sassa could reply, a black dot appeared out of the corner of her eye, and she immediately knew who it was. “Grandpa, look!” she shouted happily pointing to the black dot. Sven looked up and smiled when he laid his eyes on the black dot. It was Grey and Shadow! They finally returned home! Both grandfather and granddaughter watched as the mighty Night Fury landed in front of them and bent down to allow Grey to dismount. “Nana! Welcome home!” Sassa said as she ran over to her great-grandmother as she slowly dismounted with Sven following close behind. Grey chuckled. “Thank you, my dear Sassa,” she said running a hand through the teenager’s hair. “It’s good to be home.” “Here, Mom, let me help you,” Sven quickly said. “No need, Sven,” she said as she finally made it to the ground with both feet. “I’m just fine. I must admit that I do love having this saddle seat. It takes a lot off my aging bones when I fly Shadow.” “Ah, see?” Sven replied smirking. “I told you, and you said that I was fussing.” Grey chuckled as she lightly swatted her son’s chest. “Don’t get cocky, darling,” she said. “Now enough of that, I believe we are to be in the Great Hall for the celebration.” “I believe you’re right, Nana,” Sassa said wrapping her arms around Grey’s. “We wouldn’t want to be late, right, Grandpa?” “Right, Sassa,” Sven replied smiling at his granddaughter. “Mom, may we escort you to the Great Hall?” “I’d be honored, Sven,” she said wrapping her free arm around her son’s arm. “Shadow, come, girl.” Sassa giggled as they walked together to the Great Hall in the center of the village. Being the oldest of Grey and Brandt’s great-grandchildren, the future Chief of Haligan Island was very close to her great-grandparents and grandparents. When she was little, she would spend time with them while her parents worked in the village or when she simply wanted to see them. Naturally, she was heartbroken when her great-grandfather Brandt died, but that only brought her and Grey closer. She made sure to spend as much time as she could when she wasn’t training to be Chief with her father to make sure that Grey never felt alone. Yes, she had Shadow by her side, and there was nothing against the Night Fury. Shadow looked out for her as well when she was young, and they continued to have good times together. However, that didn’t change the relationship between the Heir of Haligan Island and her great-grandmother. They finally made it to the Great Hall, where Grey was greeted by her two daughters, her daughter-in-law, her sons-in-law, her grandchildren, her great-grandchildren, her two adoptive sisters, and their respective families. “How was your flight, Mom?” sixty-eight-year-old Dagny asked as she gave her elderly mother a hug. “Oh, it was wonderful, right, Shadow?” Grey replied before turning to her Night Fury, who crooned in response. She lightly patted her Night Fury on the head chuckling. “How far did you go?” sixty-seven-year-old Kari asked as she hugged Grey as well. “Sven was so worried that you were gone for so long.” “Only because it’s been a while since Mom took that long of a flight with Shadow,” Sven interjected. “And don’t place all the blame on me. You two were looking nervous for a bit as well.” “Darlings, please,” Grey finally said, “don’t make me ground you. I’m supposed to be done with that now. I appreciate the concern, but we were both fine. I promise.” “Right, sorry, Mom,” Sven replied scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry,” both Dagny and Kari replied in unison. Sassa couldn’t help but giggle seeing how her grandfather acted with his two younger sisters and how they all worried for their mother. “Now, let’s get this family reunion started,” Grey said. Life had become very busy for Grey’s family. The adults and the older children all had jobs around the village, and the younger children often spent time with Sven, Dagny, Kari, and their spouses respectively. Sure, she often spent time with her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and when she wasn’t with them, she found herself with Asha and Warren with Shadow alongside as always. However, before Brandt passed away, they agreed that once month the whole family would get together for a family reunion in the Great Hall. What a great tradition it was! The family grew large over time, and the tradition was still standing strong. As dinner was being prepared, the former Chief found herself sitting in her chair with Shadow sleeping next to her as she watched the younger children play with the teens in the corner of the Great Hall. “So, Nana, you didn’t say where you went with Shadow today,” Sassa finally said. “Yeah, Nana, where did you go?” Thora, Olga and Even’s 6-year-old daughter, asked. Grey chuckled. “Well, I went to visit Perch Hall and the Grounded Dungeon,” she finally replied after a moment, “to pay my respects to my old friends.” The children gasped in delight. “Really?!” Sassa asked excitedly. “You went back to the Grounded Dungeon and the camp?” The former Chief laughed again at the children’s excitement. “Yes, I did,” she replied. She sighed thinking back on the memories of the Rebellion that occurred all those years ago. “I can remember as if it were just yesterday. Sometimes, I still can’t believe it’s 77 years.” “Can you tell us a story from the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion again, Nana?” Helga, Gunnar’s 12-year-old daughter, asked quickly folding her hands together. “Please?” “Please!” all the children said in unison. Thrilled by her great-grandchildren’s enthusiasm over hearing stories from a point early in her life, Grey laughed again. It made her old heart sore to see her great-grandchildren excited to hear the tales of the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon. It gave her hope that these stories would never die with her and would live on through her children, grandchildren, and now, great-grandchildren. “Of course, I can,” she finally said calming down from her laughter. The children only replied with cheers making Grey laugh even more along with the other adults. “Well, now, what story would you like to hear?” she finally asked. “I don’t know about them, Mom,” Sven said as the adults sat nearby to wait for dinner, “but I’ve always been partial to the one where you sang to King Haddock.” Sassa gasped. “Oh, yes, that one’s my favorite too, Nana!” she added. “What about the one where Great-Aunt Warren tried to train the Whispering Death?” Halvar, Gustav’s 15-year-old son asked. As soon as he said that, a chorus of ooh’s and “I love that one” rang out amongst the children. It was pretty clear at that point which story was the most preferred. “Very well, then,” Grey said. “We’ll start with Warren training the Whispering Death, and then perhaps, after dinner, we will tell Sven and Sassa’s favorite story.” The children cheered again, and then, along with the adults, they quickly turned their attention to the former Chief waiting for her to begin her story. “Okay, now, once upon a time, in the Wilderwest region, there was a HUGE dungeon known as…the Grounded Dungeon,” she began. Out of the corner of her eye, Grey saw Sven, Dagny, and Kari looking at each other, clearly remembering the introduction she used for every Grounded Dungeon story she ever told them, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself thinking back on those memories. Nevertheless, she remained focused on the story she was telling. “Now this dungeon was guarded by the evil…Warden, a demon from the North, and the Warden was very mean to all the prisoners in this dungeon. Soon, the prisoners grew very angry at how the Warden was treating them so horribly. So, King Haddock finally stood up and led the prisoners in a massive rebellion against the Warden…” After dinner, Grey regaled the tale of the one night she sang to King Haddock with her family, and now, just like the one she told earlier, the story came to an end. It was time for the family reunion to conclude and for the former Chief and her family to retire for the night. Once she said good night to her grandchildren, her daughter and sons-in-law, and her great-grandchildren, Grey asked for her son and daughters to accompany her and Shadow on the walk back to her house. Sven, Dagny, and Kari were, of course, happy to join their mother and her Night Fury on a quiet walk. It had been a while since the five of them had some alone time. “Mom, you never cease to amaze me with your story-telling,” Kari said as they walked back to the very house she and her older siblings grew up in. “I’ve had years and years of practice, my darling,” Grey replied. “It’s nice to know that I haven’t lost my touch.” The four of them laughed together at her comment. “You know, Mom, the three of us had been talking with our spouses,” Dagny finally said after a moment, “and we felt that–you know–with our kids moved out of our houses with their own families, maybe we could look into the possibility of you moving in with one of us.” “Moving in?” Grey asked. “Well, yes,” Kari added quickly, “and it’s not that we’re trying to baby you or anything. It’s just that…” “…Ever since Dad died, we’ve hated that you’re in that house alone,” Sven interjected, “and we think that if you moved in with one of us, we could keep you company more often.” Grey could only smile at the three of them. “Look, guys, I really appreciate that you want to help me,” she finally said, “but Shadow and I really are doing just fine. Besides, I could never leave that house. It’s the house your father and I built together, the house that you all grew up in. I just…can’t see myself leaving it, at least not now.” “You don’t have to make a decision right now,” Dagny said taking Grey’s hands into hers, “but would you at least think about it?” Grey’s smile grew before she placed a hand on her middle daughter’s cheek. “Of course, I’ll think about it, Dagny,” she said before turning to Sven and Kari as well. “Darlings, you have no idea how happy you’ve made me. I really feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have such an amazing family. You three are my rock, and you always have been.” “I think I speak for Dags and Kari when I say that you are our rock, too, Mom,” Sven replied. “You always have been.” “I love you three…so much,” Grey said pulling the three of them into a group hug while Shadow nuzzled them. “We love you, too, Mom…very much,” Kari said closing her eyes embracing the warmth of the group hug. When they finally pulled apart from each other, they resumed their walk to Grey’s house. After a few minutes, Sven, Dagny, and Kari made sure to help their mother to the front door with Shadow in tow. “Well, this is my stop,” Grey said as she opened the front door. “I’ll come by in the morning to bring you to the healer for your check-up,” Sven said. “Then maybe, afterwards, the four of us and Shadow can have breakfast together in the Great Hall.” “That’s a great idea, Sven,” Grey said. As much as she loved the family reunions, the former Chief always loved the opportunity to spend some quality time with her three children. Shadow crooned in agreement. “I do, too,” Dagny replied placing a hand on Grey’s hand. “Me too,” Kari added. “Perfect, it’s settled,” Sven said clapping his hands together. Grey chuckled. “Well, I don’t know about you three,” she finally said, “but I’m so tired that I can hear the bed calling me.” “I would imagine after that long flight you took with Shadow today,” Sven replied. “You need help with anything inside?” Kari asked. “No, no, don’t worry, dear,” Grey replied. “I’m going to change, get right into bed, and write a letter to Aunt Seasick before I go to sleep.” “I’m sure she would love to hear from you,” Dagny said before leaning in to kiss her mother on the cheek. “Good night, Mom.” “Good night, Mom,” Sven said as he repeated the gesture as Dagny. “Good night, Mom,” Kari said as she followed her older siblings’ lead. “Good night, my darlings,” Grey replied as she stepped inside. “I love you all. Never forget that.” “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dagny replied. “Not when we love you too,” Kari added. “Good,” Grey replied. “Shadow and I will see you in the morning.” She then turned to the Night Fury standing beside her. “Come, Shadow. Let’s get into bed.” The old woman stepped aside allowing her Night Fury to go into the house first, and as soon as Shadow was inside, she blew her three children a kiss before closing the door as they returned the gesture. As soon as Grey closed the door, Shadow blew a small plasma blast at the fire pit illuminating the main floor of the house. “Thank you, Shadow,” Grey said as she made her way into the bedroom. However, she stopped when she noticed a very special painting on an old shield on the wall. It was a portrait of Grey and Brandt in their younger years with their three children smiling happily, and Grey remembered the day it was painted very clearly. It was after she and Sven stood together for their portrait, which took its place with the past Chiefs and their successors. Both he and Grey wanted a portrait of the Felman family to be place in their home, and that was precisely what they did. She could only sigh as she focused on her husband’s face. “Gods, I miss you, Brandt,” she whispered. “You would’ve had such a great time today with our wonderful family.” Shadow crooned sadly as she nuzzled her rider’s cheek as Grey leaned into the touch. “Oh, thank you, Shadow,” she said before placing a kiss on Shadow’s cheek. “I miss my husband with all my heart, but I’m also forever grateful to have had you by my side all these years. No matter what, we are together forever, you and me. I love you.” The Night Fury crooned in reply as she nuzzled Grey’s cheek again. “Let’s go get some sleep,” she said. “Sven will be taking me to my check-up, and then we’ll have breakfast with Sven, Dagny, and Kari. Then maybe afterwards, we can take a flight around the island, hmm?” Shadow chortled again in reply. With that, the former Chief and her Night Fury made their way into the bedroom, where Grey changed into her nightgown and settled into bed with paper and ink to write to Seasick. Shadow took her usual spot right beside Grey on the floor with her head resting on Grey’s lap. When she finally finished her letter to one of her best human friends, Grey yawned as she felt the fatigue of the day’s events taking over. She put her letter on her nightstand taking a mental note to send it in the morning while Shadow went to the living room to put out the fire. As soon as the Night Fury returned, Grey blew out the candle and settled under the covers while Shadow curled up next to the bed. Grey looked down at the Night Fury as she settled down for the night and smiled gently scratching her head. “Good night, Shadow,” she whispered. Shadow crooned in reply clearly wishing Grey good night as well. The former Chief closed her eyes as the peacefulness of the night and the warmth of her bed and her sister right next to her relaxed her and allowed sleep to overcome her. August 14, 1122–the next morning The silence in the house was so deafening as Sven, Dagny, and Kari sat at their old dinner table with tears streaming down their faces. Their spouses thought it would be best to allow the three siblings to have some time alone while they went to pass on the news to their respective families. “It just feels like a bad dream,” Kari finally said. “I keep thinking that she and Shadow are just going to come out of the bedroom ready to go to get breakfast.” Sven reached forward and took his younger sister’s hand into his. “I know,” he whispered sniffling. “We were with her all day yesterday,” Dagny said as tears welled in her eyes. “She looked and sounded fine. The both of them did. Did we miss something?” “We didn’t miss anything, Dags,” Sven replied. “It was just…time to go.” Dagny let out another sob as more tears flowed down their cheeks. She took a deep breath to compose herself. “I just…I thought that…after Dad…we would have more time with her,” she said. “I-I didn’t think it would be this soon after him.” “Let’s be honest here, there was never going to be enough time,” Sven said shaking his head. “No matter how prepared or how much time passed, there was never going to be enough time for us to spend time with her.” “I know, but it still doesn’t ease the pain,” Dagny replied. “I didn’t think it would,” Sven said shaking his head, “but…there is one thing we can find comfort in.” Both women looked up at him. “Mom wasn’t in any pain.” He thought to how he found her and her Night Fury earlier that morning. “She looked like she was at peace, and she wasn’t alone. Shadow…her best friend…her sister…died alongside her. They promised each other to be together forever, a promise so strong that not even death could overcome it. Mom and Shadow are truly together forever now in Helheim, and they’re with Dad, Uncle Greg, Grandpa Sven, and Grandma Ingrid.” “I suppose,” Kari said. Her big brother was right. Their mother was with her Night Fury and the rest of their family now in the afterlife. She could only imagine how happy Grey must’ve been to enter Helheim with her Night Fury by her side and to reunite with her husband, adoptive brother, and parents. “I’m still going to miss her though…both of them.” She began to cry again. Sven and Dagny quickly stood up and hugged their youngest sister tightly as they cried together. “We are, too, Kari,” Dagny said through her tears. The three siblings cried together for a few more minutes before finally pulling away. “What are we going to do now?” Kari finally asked. “Well, we’re going to give Mom and Shadow a funeral,” Sven said, “but before we do that, we’re going to have to let some people know, like Aunt Nala and Aunt Seasick. Erik will notify the village and the rest of the Wilderwest.” “Havelock and I can take care of Aunt Seasick,” Dagny offered. “I can help you track down Aunt Nala, Sven,” Kari added. “Perfect,” Sven replied nodding. “As soon as that’s taken care of, we’ll have the funeral.” “We should make sure that Mom and Shadow are on the same ship together…side-by-side…for the funeral,” Kari finally said after a moment of silence. “Mom…Mom would’ve wanted it that way…to be sent out to sea with her sister right next to her.” “Of course, Kari,” Sven replied. “We will do just that.” “I agree,” Dagny added. “We’ll get through this…together,” the oldest Felman sibling said. “We may have our families, but we will always have each other to lean on, just as Mom and Dad said.” He paused to look at his younger sisters. “I love you both very much, I mean it.” Dagny and Kari could only pull him into another group hug. “We love you too, big brother,” Dagny replied. (A Few Hours Later…) “May the valkyries welcome you,” Chief Erik began, “and lead you and your Night Fury through Odin’s great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you’ve taken your rightful place at the table of queens. For a great woman has fallen: A warrior. A Lady. A chieftess. A sister. A wife. A mother…” he let out a shaky breath, “…a grandmother. A great-grandmother. A friend.” As soon as the Chief finished, he turned to his father and nodded. It was time. From Erik, the torch was passed allowing the older members of Grey’s family and Nala to light their bows as the younger children and Seasick watched the scene unfold with the other villagers. Once the task was completed, they turned to the old ship…the very ship that carried the bodies of Grey Hertha Bergman-Felman and her Night Fury, Shadow, as they laid side-by-side, slowly floating out to sea. The Chief of Haligan Island shot the first arrow, and once it landed on the ship, more arrows followed slowly setting the ship aflame in a true Viking fashion. The family of the former Chief and her people watched giving her and Shadow one final farewell. Sassa, the Heir of Haligan Island, slowly walked forward with tears rolling down her face. “We love you, Nana,” she whispered. We’ll miss you…you and Shadow.” She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt her father’s hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. The young teenager hugged her father tightly as he returned the gesture. “I don’t want to ever forget her, Daddy,” Sassa finally said sniffling. “I know, sweetheart,” Erik said running a hand through his daughter’s brown hair, “and you never will. Nana and Shadow will live on in our hearts, our minds, and the stories that she told you and you will in turn tell your children one day. Future generations of our family will know of the stories of the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon and your great-grandmother.” “A young woman,” Sven said walking up to his oldest son and granddaughter, “who joined the Rebellion to stand up to High Central, became second-in-command to a great Hero, died in sacrificing her life to save her beloved Night Fury only to be risen from the dead by the God of the Dragons, and grew into becoming a natural born leader.” “Couldn’t said it better myself, Dad,” the Chief replied smiling at his father. Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman Category:Shadow Category:Sven Felman Category:Dagny Felman Category:Kari Felman